


【日狛】黃昏時分

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: 希望峰學園預備科生日向創X希望峰學園本科生狛枝。同暮光症候群的背景。
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【日狛】黃昏時分

「糟了、都這個時間了…」

沒有可以開啟的窗戶的儲藏室，唯一對外的除了隱匿在隔間內的門外就是雜物內部下系樓外的透明玻璃突出的一角，從那小窗格內，罪木注意到時間已經臨近傍晚，操場上的學生也都差不多散了，如此嘆著。所幸今天沒跟誰約定好，也已經跟西園寺交代過自己的行蹤，縱使對方說並不在意，不過想來他應該已經離開學校了吧。

默默收拾自己的隨身物品，罪木離開前確認的鎖上雜物間，臨近傍晚的本科系大樓空盪盪得有些可怕，樓層關係外頭呼嘯的風聲也明顯有點大，不過今天除了風聲外額外有一道奇怪的聲音存在。

猶如人的嗚咽聲又像是在傾訴什麼似的，帶著難受的哭腔，在大樓內迴盪，罪木有些害怕，但是不搞清楚自己更是如此，而且發生源似乎不遠來著。

順著樓梯向下的左手邊教室內，罪木悄悄地走近。

是他們自己的教室。盯著班級門牌看著，罪木是猶豫著是否開門，要是空無一人的話會很可怕；但要有人也好不到哪，直到門內傳來一陣咳嗽聲，擔心是同學在裡面發生事情，才想往前去時，稍稍推開的門內便傳來一串無意義的呻吟聲。

「咦…？」低聲地困惑著，罪木伏下身體，透過門縫窺探著，因為在狛枝的位置上，跟拉門太過相近的形成一個死角，罪木只能看見狛枝粉白的鬈髮仰躺在桌面上，以及一個可疑的黑衣人士欺身在他身上。

狛枝君跟……那個衣服是預備科的吧。

心裡如此默默想著。教室內的狛枝猛地發出令人害躁的呻吟著，綿長黏膩的聲音裡摻和著鼻音，濃濃地喚著那人的名字。

「唔……嗯嗯…日、日向君……哈啊」  
桌面自然無法讓狛枝完全安然的躺在上頭，本來抱著日向的，但忽然不知道什麼動靜，桌面顛了下，狛枝隨著反應得向後仰起頭，右手抓著男人，左手蓋著自己的雙眼，大張著的嘴裡含糊地用這色情的聲音喘息著。

外頭的罪木深怕剛剛那會對到眼地跌坐在地，不久回過神來就趕忙爬離現場。

乳白的雙腿隨著外頭的離去環住日向的腰身，對於這事給發現，日向先是愣了會，但狛枝並不許他，按著桌緣起身，同樣作為當事人，狛枝並不在意，畢竟自己如此的模樣被看到也罷，不成什麼大問題的。

攀著對方安撫著，今早的他們發生那麼大的事對方完全不知道，或許其他人的媚藥都退得差不多了，但自己的身體不大好，對於這樣的藥物代謝起來還要些時間，本來緩緩地收著雜物，不曉得是不是因為時間過了校內沒什麼人的緣故，日向自己遛了過來。說是等自己老久了，天都要黑了。

被對方如此催促，狛枝自然地趕忙起來，一時間身體忽然發軟地癱下事情就這麼發生了。

依在對方的懷裡，狛枝渾身燥熱了起來，燒紅的雙頰襯著那對灰綠的氤氳眼瞳，日向有些困惑地喚了對方。

剛剛那一聲咳便是自己不住射在對方口裡的結果，翻了過身狛枝靠著桌面被自己貫入，猛烈地刺激讓狛枝根本來不及控制自己的聲音，只是如今也沒必要了。

踏下腳，狛枝努力地在把對方放入自己體內，或許是藥物的關係，身後的感覺比往常更加敏感許多。腸壁吞沒對方每一吋時都忍不住地緊緊包裹著，不了多久日向便給狛枝牽著鼻子走地按著對方的腰肢，還沒褪去的襯衫被擰出皺褶來，凌亂了對方，增添了幾分色氣的模樣。

抽動的同時，抽屜內屬於狛枝的私物一併被抖落了出來，散在日向腳邊，隨著抽插地動作，點點的被沾染上彼此的體液。

許是這樣的動作下，狛枝反射地會往自己身上攀上，而導致下身無法全數沒入的難受，日向不滿地咬了口對方，唾液浸濕本科生的外套，狛枝下身的赤裸被日向狠狠地抽了一把掌。

「哈啊…！！！」疼痛促使狛枝喘著，一陣收縮下後，日向順勢退出自己的莖身。

翻過對方，日向很快地再一次進入對方，沒等狛枝適應，日向再一次進犯對方。趴著，狛枝一隻腳蜷曲在桌面上低頭看著自己的身下，勃起的性器高挺著對著自己，鈴口泌出晶瑩的水珠，楚楚可憐地顫抖著，每一次忽然都謹慎小心地深怕對方刺激到自己的敏感。雖然如此防範了，但日向早就對狛枝的身體相當瞭解，像這樣的姿勢碰巧更能觸及那體內的一處，抓著站立的另一條大腿，日向更加往他深處頂去，腸壁的盡頭，一處壁面僅是頭端蹭過，狛枝便會發出高音調的呻吟聲，慌亂無措地攀著桌面，更何況硬物直直地頂上 ，肉壁緊緊地包裹推擠著的同時，狛枝胡言亂語地呼喊著。

隨後是一聲無聲地尖叫，軟下身險些向前傾倒。

才剛剛從保健室回來的人，自然受不了如此的刺激，在被日向接住抱入懷裡時，就昏厥過去。留下下身依然硬挺的預備科，看著如此的狛枝，日向反射地嚥下唾沫，把人正面環抱在桌面侵入自己，對著睡去的戀人，抽插幾次後射在裡頭，如此趕忙地在幫忙收拾一切殘骸，所幸第一次全都落到狛枝嘴裡，後面也沒剩多少，環境還不算難以清理，只是書本多少有些殘留物存在，稍微擦摸後，日向穿好狛枝揹起對方離開校園。

一路上，日向著實有些擔心剛剛被本科的人發現會如何的擔憂著。


End file.
